Comienza El Dorado Amanecer
by LadyBlackRouge
Summary: Pequeño One-Short sobre Cain que me anime a escribir de cuando Cain intenta entender a Shido por primera vez. No se, me pareció muy tierna la idea. Espero, les guste. De: -LadyBlack. ;) Cain Oc.


_"No puedo soñar sin amar" **-LadyBlack.-**_

 _-Nota: Hola a todos! haay! bueno, en algún momento esto tenia que pasar. No me atrevía a subir nada mio así que Angel me animo subiendo su One Short de Feliz Encuentro y me insistió en que tenia que escribir uno pero no sabia de que. En clase de matemáticas, escribí este que ella dijo que es dentro de todo aceptable si le das una oportunidad. (Espero que tenga razón y que les guste) les deseo a todos un bonito día!_ ;)

-Para que lo entiendan mejor, lo que pinte en _letras torcidas_ son pensamientos.

 _Ahora, si: A disfrutar! ;)_

* * *

 ** _.-Comienza El Dorado Amanecer-._**

Cain estaba harto de las idas y venidas de Shido. Se suponía que era su sirviente. Los dos, tenían que despertar juntos el _Dorado Amanecer_ como el le había prometido hace años que según el no recordaba y ahora se encontraba farfullando cosas por lo bajo, mientras caminaba por las calles a oscuras...

Escucho a lo lejos el sonido de una gota cayendo sobre un charco y un pensamiento que escucho en su mente que le sobresalto...

-: _Odio, a los humanos_... -Escucho, la delicada voz de una mujer.-

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con ella: Se apoyaba contra el puente y la brisa despeinaba unos cabellos violetas oscuros hacia atrás y arrastraba, su uniforme escolar. Las lagrimas, eran el sonido que había escuchado. El sonido de lagrimas que caían al suelo y se desaparecían. ¿Como era posible que un humano odiara a los humanos? No había podido escuchar bien. Se lo debía de haber imaginado...

La joven lloraba porque sentía que todos estaban en su contra. Las personas a quienes mas había querido, se habían burlado de ella y le habían abandonado a pesar de haber prometido que estarían a su lado "para siempre". Si, claro como no. Pensó. ¿ _Donde estaban ahora_? pensó que su familia le apoyaría cuando siguiendo sus consejos, les contó que no quería seguir con el negocio familiar y que quería escribir. Le obligaron a dejar sus talleres y clubes y a concentrarse en las materias y en los estudios que detestaba y que no le importaban y ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada. No tenia nada que dar, ni nadie a quien dárselo y no tenia nada que perder.

Cain iba a seguir su camino, pero vio que la joven iba a dar un paso hacia el vació. Estaba por dejarse caer. Pero el, fue mas rápido y se desapareció desde donde estaba cerrando los ojos. Para luego, tomar su delgada muñeca por instinto. La joven, miro aterrada hacia abajo cuando fue consciente de la caída que iba a tener que soportar y al entender que esa no era la forma en la que se quería morir. No podía seguir ,pero tampoco quería partir así.

Y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle...

-: Si realmente lo deseas, puedo soltarte. -Dijo Cain entre risas.-

Eso era algo que la joven, no esperaba. Nadie se preocupaba por ella y no se espero que alguien le detuviera y le diera esa opción.

Se mordió el labio inferior, por un momento y luego se volteo lentamente hacia el que se encontraba sentado como una gárgola sobre la baranda del puente de londres y quien sonreía, pese a la altura a la que se encontraba. Como si no le tuviera miedo de nada. Como si no temiera que el peso de la joven a cualquier movimiento mal intencionado pudiera arrastrarlos, hacia el destino de esa caída a los dos.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos...

Su mirada de ojos marrones se encontró con sus ojos carmesí y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos parecían de otro mundo y al darse cuenta de que podían existir otros mundos ademas de el suyo, estos le despertaron...

-: No... -murmuro.-

Cain, sonrió y le subió a la barandilla del puente. Tomándole como si se encontraran por bailar el vals y ella gimió, cuando le hizo girar así sobre si misma. Antes de tomare delicadamente desde la cintura y dejarle sobre la acera. Mareada y confundida, vio que contemplaba la llena luna mientras hacia todas esas cosas y que parecía ido y perdido en sus pensamientos.

No entendía porque Shido había transformado a esa mortal. No entendía porque le costaba tanto matarla y se dijo a si mismo que no lo comprendería, hasta que no lo hiciera y se pregunto si la joven a quien tenia enfrente, seria la adecuada si realmente odiaba a los humanos. A pesar de ser uno de ellos.

-: ¿Porque odias a los humanos? -pregunto.-

Le miro aterrada.

-: Como... ¿como, lo sabe? -pregunto.-

Le, sonrió.

-: Lo leí, en su mente. -Exclamo.-

 _Claro, como eso era tan normal_... -pensó la joven.-

-: Porque... -murmuro.-

Se dio cuenta de que no tenia una razón en particular.

 _Simplemente se dio cuenta de que odiaba ser como ellos, después de todo lo que le habían hecho y después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para lograr tener una oportunidad de hacer lo que quería que le habían arruinado. A pesar de haberle dicho que estarían con ella "Para Siempre"y les había confiado todo. Había confiado en ellos y les había ayudado siempre que había podido. Pero cuando era ella quien mas los necesitaba le daban la espalda y le ignoraban. Si eso significaba ser como ellos, entonces no lo quería y eso hacia que se odiara a si misma y se detestara solo por ser lo que era._

Se hecho a llorar. Soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas...

Cain, le miro confundido. Era la primera vez desde que sus pasos se habían cruzado con los de Shido que un humano lograba impresionarle. Un humano que odiaba tanto a los suyos que hacían que se detestara solamente por hacerle ver lo que era. Una humana con pensamientos, parecidos a los suyos. Al menos en esos aspectos. Lo demás, aun lo desconocía.

No supo porque, pero le abrazo.

La joven se sorprendió al principio, pero le pareció cálido aquel abrazo que le heló los huesos. Dejo que acariciara lentamente, sus largos cabellos y ella dejo caer las manos sobre su pecho y descanso la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y el beso con sus fríos labios, su oído...

-: Y si pudiera darte lo que deseas... -dijo, entre risas.- ¿Me seguirías y servirias, entre las sombras? -pregunto.-

 _Podía entenderla sin escucharle..._

 _No entendía como pero eso le gustaba._

 _Dejar por fin a los humanos.._.

Y asintió, como toda respuesta.

Sus labios recorrieron su cuello y luego le mordió... ella se tomo con fuerza desde su capa y respiro por ultima vez. Comenzó a temblar, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas se perdían y se unían a las suyas y sintió que se desvanecían todos sus sentidos y que viajaban por sus venas, hasta formar parte de los suyos. Mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas...

Soltó unas lagrimas silenciosas sobre su hombro y se quedo completamente inmóvil, cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos y le dio su beso ensangrentado...

Cayo inconsciente, en su abrazo helado cuando todo hubo terminado.

Y Cain, sonrió.

 _Comenzaría su dorado amanecer..._

* * *

 ** _-Nota:_** _Buenoo pequeñeces que se me ocurren después de volver a ver la serie. Estaba medio tristona cuando lo he escrito pero igual me gusto como quedo. Espero que a ustedes también y que terminen bien la tarde ;)_

 ** _-Por: -LadyBlack._**


End file.
